


Honey?

by amorkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bear hybrids, Drabbles, Fluff, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Hybrids, M/M, Magical Realism, Slice of Life, Witch Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo
Summary: Kyungsoo is a young witch who’s too small to reach the high trees.Jonini is a tall pretty hybrid bear that loves to snack on sweet things.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Honey?

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble submission for #Exotober2020 Inktober on twitter!  
> Hope you enjoy reading this one! <3 
> 
> Thank you @sunniniverse for making the challenge!

**#5 Honey.**

Kyungsoo reaches on his tippy toes for the fungi that he’s been dying to get his hands on. Indigo magic mushroom grows on trees, and for some weird reason, Kyungsoo has been troubling to find one for a while. He jumps to reach it and manages to pull only one mushroom. He needs a couple to complete the ingredients for his experimental potion. 

Being a witch that lives near a forest comes with perks, you get to search for your earthy ingredients easier since you lived closer to the source. From ground rainbow worms to rare steel woods, the mother earth has it as long as you work hard to look for it. Though everything is available for reach, when you’re smaller than 5’8, searching isn’t always easy.

Kyungsoo roams around the tall magic forest, the sun hasn’t set yet so he reckons he still has a good hour to search for another tree with the rare fungi. Being a witch doesn’t mean you get to spell a cast and voila, what you want suddenly comes in front of you. Also, not all witches are evil! Kyungsoo cursed at the mainstream media for giving a false image of magic. Witches are still part-human. They have weaknesses (In Kyungsoo’s case, it’s normal human height and slow metabolism).

It takes patience and dedication to make spells and potions. Like right now, he’s jumping again for the hundredth time today to reach for the blue-ish fungi. It sits near a lower branch, so close yet so far from Kyungsoo’s reach.

All that grunting and jumping seems to deafen Kyungsoo’s hearing. He squeaks in surprise when suddenly a tall dark shadow hovers around him. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes, hoping that it’s not the Werespiders or the daunting Giant Bats. They love to mess with humans because they’re easily got scared (and a yummy snack). Kyungsoo knows better, so he stayed calm and control his breathing. Ready to cast a spell and pull out his emergency safety potion in his pocket. But the attack… never came. Slowly, he opens his eyes.

“How many do you need?” a tall pretty boy asks him. His bronze skin is glowing. Kyungsoo observes the ethereal creature. His features are human, except for the extra pair of brown round ears that rests on top of his head. His eyes are hazelnut brown with a streak of gold like a pool of honey. Lips plump and soft like a pink magnolia flower. 

_A bear hybrid._

Kyungsoo never met one, but he knows that the creature is considered one of the prettiest hybrid breeds. Now that he sees one, he seconds that statement.

“Is this enough?” The boy’s soothing voice pulls Kyungsoo out of the trance. He finally realizes what the hybrid meant. He’s helping Kyungsoo to reach for the Indigo mushroom. The boy pulls the fungi down and offers it with an open palm. Kyungsoo tries to ignore the blurry sight of the guy’s chiseled abs and focus on his hands instead. He wishes hybrids would stop prancing around the forest shirtless.

“Th-That’s enough. Thank you..?”

“Jonini.” The hybrid answers with a friendly smile. 

“Thank you, Jonini.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t like feeling indebted. He believes that kindness needs to always be passed, and since Jonini has helped him he feels like he should do him a favor as well. He told Jonini that he’s a witch, and ask him if he wants to request any potion or spell. He reminds the hybrid that he can’t kill anyone nor can he raise anyone back from death. The hybrid pouts as he thinks. 

“Do you.. Do you have honey?” the boy asks. 

Kyungsoo was taken aback by the simple request.

“Only honey?” Kyungsoo asks, making sure he heard it right. Jonini nods enthusiastically. _Cute_.

“Uh.. I do, actually. But you have to come to my house. Will that be okay with you?” Kyungsoo said, trying to not sound like a kidnaper. Jonini clasps his hand together excitedly. _He’s so pure._

They walk to Kyungsoo’s home as the sun goes down. They talk about Jonini’s family that lives in the higher forest, and how it’s normal for them to roam around by themselves. From Jonini Kyungsoo learns that most creatures in the forest respect and fear the bear hybrids. Not only because they’re physically bigger than any other creature, but also because they fight like there’s no tomorrow. Kyungsoo tenses at that, but Jongin just pulls him into a warm bear hug _“we only fight when our family is at risk”_ he said while chuckling.

“Also, we only hunt food for us to eat, not for competition. So you don’t have to worry,” the hybrid reassure him. At this point, they’re hugging while walking. The witch didn’t push him away, because it’s actually really comfy. 

“Besides, you’re too cute to be a snack,” Jonini said nonchalantly.

Kyungsoo tries not to blush too hard.

After 40 minutes of walking, they arrived. Kyungsoo goes to his storage room, looking through the ceramic containers that are labeled ‘honey’. He’s glad that he stocks a good amount of it since honey is a common ingredient for sweet potions such as Love Potion, Confidence Potion, and Happy Potion.

He walks back to the front porch of his small wooden house, with a medium container full of honey and a spoon. Jonini claps his hand excitedly and starts making grabby hands. _This predator hybrid is completely harmless,_ Kyungsoo thinks by himself.

“Thank you, Mr. Kind Witch!” Jonini said with crinkly eyes as he scoops one spoon of the gooey sweetness.

The small guy laughs, “You can call me Kyungsoo, and you’re welcome.”

Since then, Kyungsoo never goes to the forest alone ever again and Jonini found out a new form of sweetness in life from his new witch friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe :) how are you feeling? let me know in the comments below, or hit me up on twitter : @amorkaisoo !
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
